


Guiding Hand

by taeminuet



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fisting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mild Degredation, Mild Humiliation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Subspace, dom!taemin, sub!Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: “You really can’t come unless something’s filling you up, huh?” Taemin asks. “You need it that much?”In which Jonghyun learns to open up in his relationship.





	Guiding Hand

Taemin is small. It’s something Jonghyun has noticed for a long time, since he first met Taemin. He’s taller than Jonghyun, sure, but his waist is almost frail, and his legs are long but almost concerningly thin. But more than that, somehow, what Jonghyun fixates on the most is that Taemin’s hands are  _ tiny. _   
  
Every time Taemin holds his hand and laces their fingers together or wraps his hand around Jonghyun’s thighs whenever they sit next to each other, Jonghyun notices how small they are. They’re small the first time he cups his hand against Jonghyun’s face to draw him up for a kiss, and they’re small the first time he slips his hand into Jonghyun’s pants and wraps tightly around his cock. His fingers are small the first time he slicks them up and pushes them slowly, steadily inside of Jonghyun, fingering him open until he comes helplessly under Taemin’s touch.   
  
Taemin’s hands are so small, and it’s not like they don’t match the rest of him, and so Jonghyun had expected all of him to match somehow. But when Jonghyun gets on his knees for the first time, thumbing open Taemin’s pants and tugging them down, he pauses, eyes going wide at the sight of his cock, hard and flushed and so…   
  
“Fuck,” he groans, looking up at Taemin from his spot between his legs. “You’re so  _ big.” _   
  
Taemin flushes a little, but his mouth takes on a pleased curve as he runs his slim fingers through Jonghyun’s hair. “Yeah,” he says, not even trying to be humble, and then his voice dips low and his head tips just a bit to the side. “You think you can take it, baby?”   
  
Jonghyun feels a sudden flush of warmth, his cock flexing and dripping precome. “ _Yes_ ,” he groans, leaning forward to mouth at Taemin’s cock, his hand dropping to palm at his own.   
  
Taemin’s cock stretches out his lips, and his fingers are tight in Jonghyun’s hair, tugging weakly at first and then harder when it makes Jonghyun moan, voice thick and muffled by Taemin’s cock filling his mouth. The corners of his mouth hurt a little and his jaw aches, the corners of his eyes watering at the little twinges of pain, and he can’t help but tremble, sucking Taemin off with a kind of mindless need.   
  
When Taemin comes down his throat a few minutes later, Jonghyun whines, fighting against Taemin’s grip on his hair to keep sucking on Taemin’s softening cock. He manages to get in a few hard sucks, ones that make Taemin hiss from oversensitivity before he yanks Jonghyun back by his hair, dragging him off and pulling him up to kiss him hard.   
  
“So good,” Taemin mumbles, licking into Jonghyun’s mouth and making Jonghyun whine, not sure whether Taemin is talking about him in general or the way his mouth tastes with the remnants of Taemin’s come still lingering there. “Fuck, Jonghyun…”   
  
“Taemin, I wanna come,” he says, breathless. “Please.”   
  
“Yeah?” Taemin asks, reaching for Jonghyun’s cock, and Jonghyun feels Taemin’s fingers, small and almost delicate, wrap around his cock, thumb sliding over the tip. “You’re so hard, baby. You’re dripping.”   
  
Jonghyun mewls. “Want you to fuck me.”   
  
Taemin hums and twists his wrist. “Soon,” he promises and presses another kiss to Jonghyun’s mouth as he digs the tip of his thumb into the slit of Jonghyun’s cock. “Right now, just come for me.”   
  
Jonghyun whines, shuddering weakly and bucking his hips up into Taemin’s touch, but it doesn’t help. He squeezes his eyes shut. “At least finger me? Please, Tae, I need—"   
  
“Can’t get off without something inside you?” Taemin asks, and Jonghyun’s pretty sure it’s supposed to sound cocky, but mostly he sounds breathy and surprised.   
  
“That’s— that’s not…” Jonghyun stutters, and breaks off into a groan as Taemin twists his wrist again and rubs his thumb up the underside of the head. Jonghyun can feel his balls tightening, the urge to come almost dizzying, but he can’t. Taemin’s cock stretched his mouth open so wide, filled his mouth up so well, and he keeps imagining what it will feel like inside of him, and he needs… “Want to be stretched out.”   
  
“Fuck,” Taemin whispers under his breath, and then nods and presses one more kiss to Jonghyun’s mouth. He lets go of Jonghyun’s cock, making him whimper, and helps him all the way up off the floor, pushing him down onto the bed.   
  
He strips Jonghyun of the rest of his clothes and nudges his legs apart, baring Jonghyun for him, and for a moment he just leers, eyes skimming over Jonghyun’s hard cock, his exposed hole.   
  
Jonghyun whines, trying to close his legs, but Taemin only pushes them back open and grabs the lube from the nightstand. He pops the cap, slicking his fingers, and then settles over Jonghyun, reaching between his spread legs and rubbing his fingertips over Jonghyun’s hole in slow, taunting circles.   
  
Jonghyun lets out a plaintive noise. “Taemin,” he says, draping the back of his hand over his face to hide his flush. “Fuck, please.”   
  
“No,” Taemin says, and Jonghyun shifts his hand to look at him, eyebrows furrowing. Taemin is smirking. “Not until I can see your face. Come on, baby. I wanna watch you come.”   
  
And god, fuck. Jonghyun groans, dropping his hand from his face and gripping tight to the bedsheets instead. “Okay,” he breathes, voice high and trembling more than he intends it to. “God, yes. Please. Just—  _ ah _ .”   
  
Taemin’s fingers push inside of him, two at once, too small to really even feel uncomfortable, but more than Jonghyun had expected. They drive the air out of him, and his cock twitches almost violently, heat rolling in his belly and hands tightening to fists in the sheets.   
  
He wants to ask for more, but it comes out as a moan as Taemin scissors his fingers, stretching him just that little bit wider, just that first twinge of discomfort, and Jonghyun’s moan pitches into a sob as he comes, untouched and shaking.   
  
“Fuck,” Taemin says again, and Jonghyun turns his head away to bury his face in the pillow, trying to hide his blush as Taemin pulls his fingers out of him, muffling something that sounds suspiciously like a laugh. “You’re so pretty, Jonghyunnie.”   
  
“Shut up,” Jonghyun whines, flushing. “It’s not… I just…”   
  
Taemin grins. “You gonna come that fast when I get my dick in you, huh?”   
  
Jonghyun makes a high noise of embarrassment. “Fuck,” he says, trying desperately to hide his face. “Don’t tease me about this.”   
  
“About what?” Taemin asks, flopping over onto the bed, and when Jonghyun makes another noise, he smothers his laughter into Jonghyun’s shoulder. “About liking being stretched?”   
  
“Look,” Jonghyun starts, starting to roll over and then remembering that his belly is smeared with come. With a grimace, he sits up, not wanting to ruin the moment but not really wanting to stay dirty either.   
  
Still snickering, Taemin reaches into the drawer and pulls out a little soft-sided package of baby wipes, handing them over. It’s not the most romantic thing, but Jonghyun’s glad for it anyways.   
  
Once they’ve both wiped up some, Jonghyun cleaning his belly while Taemin wipes his fingers clean, Jonghyun rolls over, curling into Taemin and pressing his face into his chest, half for cute post-sex cuddling and half to hide his face so Taemin can’t see how flustered he is.   
  
“I like it,” Taemin says after a bit, running his palm down Jonghyun’s back like he’s petting him, one long stroke along his spine that ends with Taemin squeezing playfully at Jonghyun’s ass. It’s slightly embarrassing, but it feels nice, and Jonghyun pushes into the touch, only pouting a little when Taemin laughs near his ear. “I like it a lot. You’d look so pretty, open up so nice for me.”   
  
Jonghyun tries to suppress his moan, but he doesn’t quite manage it. “Tae, don’t  _ tease _ me.”   
  
Taemin hums an amused noise. “I’m not teasing,” he says, lowering his mouth to Jonghyun ear and murmuring softly, his plush lips brushing over the shell of Jonghyun’s ear with every word and making Jonghyun shiver. “I can’t wait to fuck you, baby. Gonna stretch you out for my cock.”   
  
Jonghyun groans. “Fuck,” he whines and shoves weakly at Taemin. “Unless you wanna make good on that promise right now, you’re gonna have to stop.”   
  
“I mean…” Taemin starts, and when Jonghyun glares at him, he laughs. “Alright, alright. Cuddling now, kinky sex later.”   
  
Jonghyun nearly chokes on the breath he’s taking.   
  
–   
  
For a while, Jonghyun thinks Taemin has forgotten the conversation.   
  
Taemin is a naturally forgetful person, will forget a conversation they had the day before or a text message he sent minutes ago. He’s called Jonghyun before to hurriedly inform him of something he’d already told him earlier that morning, and ended the call by asking if Jonghyun has seen the phone he’s calling him with.   
  
So it’s really not that much of a stretch to think that maybe Taemin has forgotten. Maybe Taemin was just teasing, hasn’t given it too much thought. Maybe.   
  
But it seems hard to hope for when it’s all Jonghyun’s thought about since. Every time Taemin’s fingers knit into his or press into his skin as Taemin grabs his arm or leg, Jonghyun thinks about them slipping inside, one after another after another, forcing Jonghyun open further and further until Jonghyun is too full to do anything but feel.   
  
Every time they curl up on the couch, and Taemin holds him close, Jonghyun has to fight not to roll his hips back, imagine Taemin’s cock pushing into him just like this, burning and aching and  _ stretching. _   
  
He knows that’s a bad idea, knows that in reality, he couldn’t handle it. But imagining is something else, and sometimes he thinks about it until he’s rolling his hips back and Taemin laughs and runs his fingers over Jonghyun’s cock through his pants and murmurs, “Jonghyunnie,” in this voice that feels like a promise.   
  
But neither of them live alone, and neither of them are blessed with apartments with particularly thick walls, and Jonghyun is smart enough to know that he’s not exactly a quiet person. It takes planning for the two of them to have a moment alone, a moment where Taemin can keep that promise. It had taken long enough for them to find time for that first blowjob.   
  
It’s a couple of weeks before Jinki goes out of town to visit his family, and almost within minutes Taemin in there, grinning at him and pushing him onto the couch for kisses. He brings take-out with him, and he and Jonghyun curl onto the couch to eat and watch some new drama, one of the ones with more guns than plot that Taemin tends to love. Jonghyun’s glad it’s not something he has to pay attention to, because halfway through the episode they’ve finished eating and cleaned up, and Taemin has curled up behind him and is clearly more interested in pressing little kisses to the back of Jonghyun’s neck than watching whatever’s going on on screen.   
  
It’s soft and easy, the kind of moment that made Jonghyun fall for Taemin, and Jonghyun sighs and closes his eyes, almost fully relaxed. Almost, and then he shifts and feels Taemin’s half-hard cock presses up against his ass.   
  
Jonghyun inhales sharply, that singular thought, the idea of Taemin just pushing inside, the thought…   
  
He can have it, he realizes. Maybe not exactly the idea that he’s imagining, but they’re alone. They have time.   
  
And Taemin knows it too, his hand sliding under the waistband of Jonghyun’s sweatpants to grab at his hip and pull Jonghyun back, grinding Jonghyun’s ass against his cock. Jonghyun whimpers.   
  
“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin whispers, just the whisper of the name making Jonghyun’s spin. “You gonna let me fuck you tonight?”   
  
Later, Jonghyun might remember how to be embarrassed by how quickly he nods, how easily he breathes, “Yes, please, fuck me.”   
  
“Good,” Taemin says, and it sends a shiver up Jonghyun’s spine.   
  
He grinds his hips back greedily, pleased with himself when it draws a soft moan from Taemin who slips his hand down and wraps his fingers around Jonghyun’s cock, stroking him to hardness as he rocks his hips against Jonghyun’s ass, feeling harder by the moment. Bigger by the moment.   
  
Jonghyun wants so badly he feels almost dizzy with it, remembers the weight of it in his mouth, imagines how big it will be inside him. “Please,” he gasps, eyelashes fluttering as he tips his head back some, finding a resting spot against Taemin’s shoulder.  _ “Please.” _   
  
“Please what?” Taemin whispers, and then, before Jonghyun can answer, “Want me to fuck you? Want me to open you up with my fingers? Want to feel my cock filling you up, stretching you out?”   
  
Jonghyun lets out a noisy exhale, as much surprise as anything, just a plaintive little _ “oh.” _   
  
“What?” Taemin asks, pressing a kiss to the curve of Jonghyun’s ear, his laugh low and breathy and ticklish. “Did you think I forgot? How much you want to be  _ stretched?” _   
  
The way he emphasizes it is obscene, and Jonghyun moans desperately, hips canting up into Taemin’s fist at the thought. He garbles out some noise that might be a plea, might be a warning, but Taemin only hums. “I don’t think you’re gonna come without something inside you, are you?”   
  
Jonghyun wants to say that that’s not true, say that he gets himself off all the time with his fist around his cock, that Taemin has gotten him off that way before, but… but the truth is he remembers last time, how much he had needed, how much he had struggled to come until Taemin had pushed his fingers inside and Jonghyun had fallen apart within moments. “Tae,” he whines. “You said you were gonna fuck me.”   
  
“Impatient,” Taemin teases, and pumps his cock a few more times before letting go. There’s a wet spot on his sweats when Taemin pulls his hand free, and Taemin’s fingers are a little shiny with precome. He lifts them like a question to Jonghyun’s mouth, hovering just far enough away that Jonghyun has to lean in, has to open his mouth and do it himself.   
  
It’s salty and bitter on Taemin’s fingers, and Jonghyun moans despite himself.   
  
“You like how you taste, baby?” Taemin asks, and Jonghyun’s whimper is muffled by Taemin’s fingers to the point where it sounds filthy and desperate. He likes the way it sounds. Taemin does too if the way he groans in Jonghyun’s ear is any indication.   
  
The taste fades all too quickly, and Jonghyun is just sucking on Taemin’s fingers by the time Taemin pulls them away, Jonghyun instinctively leaning after them.   
  
Taemin makes a soft noise. “Come on, baby,” he says. “We’re not gonna fuck on Jinki’s nice couch.”   
  
And as much as Jonghyun resents the loss of Taemin’s fingers, Taemin has a point. He squirms off the couch and pulls Taemin towards the bedroom eagerly, some frantic mix of nerves and excitement welling inside him as he guides Taemin back with him until the back of Jonghyun’s knees hit the bed. He sways unsteadily on his feet, a little off balance, and Taemin catches him only long enough to make sure his fall to the bed is at least a safe one.   
  
Immediately, Taemin steps between his legs, looking down at him, and Jonghyun’s breath catches at the look on Taemin’s face.   
  
“Pretty,” Taemin says, and reaches down to pluck at Jonghyun’s shirt. “Take it off for me?”   
  
Jonghyun has never obeyed so fast, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere behind him. It’s his room. He’ll clean it later. Right now he’s too focused on the way Taemin’s eyes sweep over his body, the way Taemin’s lips curve into a smirk, the way Taemin’s hands reach out to touch, one stabilizing on his thigh while the other drifts down his body from throat to chest.   
  
Taemin brushes a nipple almost too gently, just a tiny hint of sensation that has Jonghyun arching up towards the feeling. He’s not too sensitive there, but it feels nice, especially when Taemin rolls a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching just sharply enough to make Jonghyun whine.   
  
“Lay back for me,” Taemin says, urging Jonghyun towards the pillows, and Jonghyun shuffles around to a comfortable position while Taemin digs lube out of his pocket. He drops it onto the bed and tugs his pants and shirt off, crawling onto the bed in his boxers and bracing himself over Jonghyun, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. “You tell me to stop and I will, okay? I want to make you feel good.”   
  
Jonghyun nods. “Yeah,” he breathes, as punched out by the sweetness of Taemin’s caution as he is by the promise of what’s to come. “Please.”   
  
“Good boy,” Taemin says, smiling against his lips, and Jonghyun whines despite himself, face flushing pink. Taemin smiles harder, pulling back to hide it behind his hand. “You’re so pretty, Jonghyunnie.”   
  
Jonghyun makes a quiet noise of embarrassed pleasure and whispers, “Thank you.”   
  
“Cute,” Taemin says and presses a kiss to the corner of Jonghyun’s mouth before trailing his lips down slowly, kissing along Jonghyun’s collarbone, down his chest and belly, pressing little kisses to the softness there until his mouth is hovering just under Jonghyun’s navel and Jonghyun’s entire body is electric, sensitive to every touch.   
  
Tae runs his palms down Jonghyun’s sides, sliding down to his hips to pluck at his sweats now. He looks up at Jonghyun with something sharp in his gaze, a demand underlying the next question of, “Can I?”   
  
Jonghyun nods hurriedly, lifting his hips off the bed and letting Taemin pull down his sweats. His cock springs free, bouncing against his stomach, and the tip is shiny with precome from Taemin’s earlier touching. Jonghyun remembers the taste of it on his lips, on Taemin’s fingers. His mouth feels startlingly dry.   
  
“This is pretty too,” Taemin says, and kisses the tip of his cock, making Jonghyun gasp sharply. “You’ve got a pretty cock, Jonghyunnie. Tastes good too. No wonder you liked tasting yourself earlier.”   
  
Jonghyun is melting. He doesn’t think his face could be any redder, but his cock twitches at Taemin’s words, heat simmering under his skin and he feels pinned in place by Taemin’s words, feels small and safe beneath him.   
  
Jonghyun swallows. “Liked tasting you better,” he manages to mumble, almost too quiet to be heard, but Taemin clearly catches it, because his mouth is already a smirk when he makes a questioning hum, prompting Jonghyun to repeat himself. Jonghyun doesn’t think he can, but Taemin is looking at him, and he finds his mouth moving of its own accord. “When I sucked you off. I liked that better.”   
  
“So  _ good _ ,” Taemin says, and presses another kiss to Jonghyun’s cock almost like a reward. “Want me to blow you?”   
  
It’s the hardest thing Jonghyun has ever said no to. “Want you to fuck me,” he whines. “Please.”   
  
“Oh, I’m going to do that too,” Taemin says, and it’s almost nonchalant, but Jonghyun feels like Taemin has just punched the air out of him. “How many times can you come, Jonghyunnie?”   
  
Jonghyun struggles to remember how to breathe. “I— I’ve never… two, maybe? I… fuck, Tae.”   
  
“Let’s find out, pretty baby,” Taemin says, fingers grabbing Jonghyun’s thighs to push them open. “Gotta get you all relaxed for me so I can stretch you out.”   
  
Jonghyun is shaking, legs trembling, and Taemin’s fingers are the only thing keeping them still. Jonghyun doesn’t know if they’d pull closed or fall wide because Taemin won’t let him find out, his grip holding Jonghyun there, spread open in front of Taemin as Taemin takes Jonghyun in his mouth, digging his tongue into the slit just hard enough to have Jonghyun whimpering.   
  
His fingertips dig into Jonghyun’s thighs, enough to hurt, enough to keep Jonghyun from just slipping under and letting the pleasure overwhelm him, enough to give Jonghyun that little bit of focus that somehow makes it all the more, because he’s aware of every sensation as Taemin sucks him off like it was what he was born to do.   
  
“ _ Tae, _ ” Jonghyun gasps. “Taemin, please. Please, fuck, I’m…”   
  
He’s what? He doesn’t know. The words are thick on his tongue, fuzzy in his head, and his hips twitch up helplessly, just enough that Taemin’s fingers tighten, digging sharp little crescents into his skin that make Jonghyun whimper.   
  
Taemin pulls back, sucking lazily at the head a few times before he starts pressing lazy kisses up and down the shaft. Jonghyun is dripping again, precome beading at the tip, and Taemin laps it up every few moments.   
  
“Needy,” he teases. “Don’t you want to come, Jonghyunnie?”   
  
And god, yes. Jonghyun wants more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. And he could get off to Taemin’s mouth, could come that way, but he doesn’t want to. He wants more. He wants to be fucked.   
  
“You really can’t come unless something’s filling you up, huh?” Taemin asks. “You need it that much?”   
  
Jonghyun broken noise of want is probably answer enough.   
  
“Good boy,” Taemin says, and lets go of Jonghyun’s thighs to reach for the bottle of lube.   
  
The cap clicks noisily, and Jonghyun hears the wet squish of lube. Neither of them are particularly sexy sounds, but he knows what they mean, knows what they’re leading up to, and his cock twitches needily.   
  
“You took two at once last time,” Taemin says, sliding his hand between Jonghyun’s legs. The first touch is slick and cold and Jonghyun shudders, but Taemin only smears lube around his hole as he speaks, watching Jonghyun’s face intently. “You gonna take more for me?”   
  
Jonghyun whimpers. He has the distinct feeling that if he turns his face away, Taemin will be disappointed. He also has the distinct feeling that in this moment, disappointing Taemin is the worst thing he could ever do. “I…” he starts, and his voice is high with nerves and desire. “As many as you want me to.”   
  
Taemin blinks a couple of times, rapid-fire, like that wasn’t the answer he had expected, and then he lets out a quiet groan. “As many as I want, huh? We’re gonna have to work up to that, baby. Don’t wanna hurt you.”   
  
“But I want—" Jonghyun protests, and then shuts up fast as Taemin pushes his fingers inside, two at once again, that barely-there stretch from last time. It makes Jonghyun choke on his words, the rest of them twisting into a throaty moan.   
  
“We’ll get there,” Taemin promises, and scissors his fingers, making Jonghyun scrabble weakly for purchase at the sheets. Taemin giggles, spreading his fingers wider. “God, you weren’t even this sensitive when I was sucking you off. You love this don’t you?”   
  
Jonghyun trembles, closing his eyes against the embarrassment. Almost at once, Taemin’s fingers slip out and Jonghyun’s eyes fly wide again, mouth falling open with a desperate, “Wait!”   
  
“Look at me,” Taemin says firmly. “I asked you a question, Jonghyunnie. Be a good boy and answer it.”   
  
“I…” Jonghyun fumbles for a minute. He knows the question. He knows the answer too. It’s just getting it out that he’s struggling with. “Y-yeah. Yeah, Tae, I love it. Please.”   
  
“See, was that so hard?” Taemin asks, and pushes his fingers back in, adding a third.   
  
It aches, just a little, in the best way, and now when Taemin pumps his fingers, Jonghyun can feel it, that stretch that had made him come last time, threatening to do the same now as every twinge goes straight to his dick, makes him gasp out tiny pleading murmurs of, “Tae. Fuck, Tae, s'good, please. More.”   
  
Taemin gives him more, rolling his fingers over Jonghyun’s prostate until Jonghyun is shaking and pleading almost nonsensically, asking for everything from Taemin’s fingers to his cock, asking for more, for Taemin, for–   
  
Taemin’s fourth finger pushes in and Jonghyun’s cock spits precome, his hips jerking. “Fuck,” he whines, fingers clutching desperately at the sheets, back arching as he presses into it, into the stretch, the burn, his entire body flushed with heat, and his cock so hard it aches, everything one long blinding blur of so much pleasure that it hurts. “Fuck, Tae, please. I want…” He stalls hard, grasping for words he doesn’t have. “Please. I don’t know. Please. I need it.”   
  
“Are you even gonna make it to my cock, Jonghyunnie?” Taemin asks. “You look like you’re gonna come from just this. You could come from just my fingers, couldn’t you? Just—"   
  
He spreads his fingers, all at once, forces them wider inside Jonghyun, and Jonghyun screams.   
  
Taemin groans, a soft noise of pleasure. “You’re so  _ pretty _ ,” he says, and twists his hand hard enough that Jonghyun sobs, enough that Jonghyun’s cock jumps, and he’s so close, so  _ close _ –   
  
Taemin’s thumb presses, just against the edge of his hole, the tip edging just barely inside with a burning stretch that lances up his spine, and Jonghyun comes with a broken wail of sound.   
  
Taemin fucks him through it, four fingers pumping in and out until it hurts, until Jonghyun is squirming, until everything is just on the line between ‘good’ and 'too much’. And then Taemin slides his fingers free and sits back, bracing himself on the bed.   
  
“Good boy,” he whispers. “So good for me.”   
  
Jonghyun immediately whimpers, his spent cock twitching. “Tae, no. Tae, you said you were gonna fuck me. Tae.”   
  
“You think I’m not gonna?” Taemin says, “You said you could come twice, remember?”   
  
Jonghyun inhales shakily. “Fuck.”   
  
“You can, can’t you, baby? My good boy. My pretty baby?”   
  
Jonghyun shudders. “Tae—" he starts, still a little dazed. “Tae, why…? Why do you keep saying…?”   
  
“You like it, don’t you?” Taemin asks, tilting his head. It sounds less like a question than it should, but there’s a tinge of bravado there, like he’s forcing himself to be certain. “You like being my good boy? Almost as much as you like being stretched.”   
  
“I… y-yeah,” Jonghyun admits. “So much. Please.”   
  
“Good,” Taemin says, and Jonghyun can see him relax, just a little. And then, “Come here, baby. You gonna slick my cock up for me like a good boy?”   
  
Jonghyun moans and pushes himself up, scrambling to get to hands and knees. His hole clenches around nothing as he moves, and he feels so empty, misses Taemin’s fingers so much that he whines, a low noise of loss.   
  
“What, baby?” Taemin coos, reaching out for him, fingers sliding along he edge of Jonghyun’s face in question. It’s not a cautious motion, done almost unthinkingly, and Taemin’s fingers are still sticky with lube, a little tacky against his skin. Jonghyun’s breath hitches.   
  
“Fuck, Tae,” Jonghyun whines, shivering. “Want…”   
  
“Want what?” Taemin asks, and then his voice firms out as he says. “Tell me what you want.”   
  
Jonghyun trembles. It’s one of the most embarrassing things he’s ever admitted, but Taemin is looking at him, and that wasn’t a question. “I’m so empty,” he whispers, swallowing thickly. “Tae, I’m— please.”   
  
“Poor baby. I’ll fill you up soon,” Taemin says, clearly teasing, but his thumb is gentle against Jonghyun’s lower lip, and he guides Jonghyun down like a question until Taemin’s cock — tenting his boxers, and damp at the tip — is right in front of Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun loses track of what he was saying, mouth falling open, watering a little. He can’t wait to have Taemin’s cock in his mouth. He can’t wait to have Taemin’s cock inside him.   
  
He moans weakly, reaching out to pull at Taemin’s waistband, tugging his boxers down so his cock springs free, temptingly close. And Jonghyun doesn’t have the willpower to tease, not like Taemin does. Immediately he’s leaning forward, taking Taemin’s cock into his mouth, sinking down as far as he can go until the threat of choking is real.   
  
He stays there, trying to breathe through his nose as he bobs, trying to sink down further but feeling his gag reflex kick in. He swallows against it thickly, forcing himself further. He wants more. He wants  _ everything _ .   
  
“Fuck,” Taemin curses under his breath, sliding his hand up Jonghyun’s face and winding it into his hair instead, fingers tight in the bleached strands. “That’s it, Jonghyunnie. Get me nice and slick for you. Don’t wanna hurt you when I fuck you.”   
  
Jonghyun groans, garbled by Taemin’s cock, and Taemin pets him softly, gently, guiding him up and down. Jonghyun can’t help how sloppy he is. He feels floaty, half out of it, and Taemin doesn’t seem to mind, just helping Jonghyun fuck his own mouth onto Taemin’s cock, guiding him further and further down, helping him take what he wants.   
  
“Good boy,” Taemin says, voice pitched high and breathless. “Fuck. You take it so well. You just wanna be full, don’t you?”   
  
Jonghyun moans, throat vibrating with it, and Taemin’s breath hitches into a moan in response. His fingers spasm, tightening just enough in Jonghyun’s hair to hurt, just enough to make his throat tighten in an aborted gasp, and all of a sudden Taemin’s cock in his throat is too much, and he nearly chokes as he yanks back, eyes watering.   
  
“Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby,” Taemin gasps out, petting him gently. “You’re okay. You did so good. My good boy.”   
  
“Taemin,” Jonghyun sobs, turning his head into Taemin’s thigh. His voice is a ruined rasp of sound. “Please.”   
  
“You’re still sensitive, baby,” Taemin says, sliding his hand under Jonghyun to brush over his cock, drawing a whine from Jonghyun’s lips.   
  
“I don’t care,” he gasps, and nuzzles desperately against Taemin’s thigh. “I don’t care. I want you. I wanna be full. Tae, please, I need you. I— I’ve been good, haven’t I?”   
  
Just saying it out loud for himself makes his cock twitch a little, his entire body feel warm. Especially when Taemin inhales a quick hiss of air, fingers jerking uncomfortably in Jonghyun’s hair before he tugs them free. “So good,” Taemin says. “Such a good boy, begging so pretty. Alright. Gonna fill you up.”   
  
“God,” Jonghyun whimpers and presses a quick kiss to Taemin’s thigh in thanks before Taemin is half manhandling him, pushing him back onto his back and spreading his legs.   
  
“So pretty,” Taemin says, and Jonghyun wants to protest. He’s still sticky with come, his cock hard again between his legs. He can’t see his own hole, but he imagines that it’s red and stretched and gaping, and— and Taemin thinks he looks  _ pretty. _   
  
“Please,” he gasps helplessly, because he wants Taemin in him, wants to be full, just _ wants. _   
  
“I’ve got you,” Taemin says, and Jonghyun feels the blunt press of his cock against him, so very there that Jonghyun moans loudly. “Is this what you wanted, Jonghyunnie? You wanted to be filled up.”   
  
“You’re teasing,” Jonghyun protests, trying desperately to roll his hips down against Taemin’s.  _ “Taemin.” _   
  
“Needy,” Taemin teases, and Jonghyun opens his mouth to protest again, but Taemin pushes in, one long, slow motion, and whatever words Jonghyun are gone in an instant as he moans, loud and long and ending in a sob. Taemin is biting his lip hard, clearly suppressing noises of his own, and he stares down in Jonghyun, something in his eyes that Jonghyun doesn’t know how to place. “Fuck,” he whispers, once he’s all the way in, “Jonghyun.”   
  
“Oh god,” Jonghyun whimpers, and he can’t help himself, rocking back on Taemin’s cock, feeling how big it is, the slight burning stretch that’s just as good —  _ better _ — than Taemin’s fingers. “Tae,  _ god.” _   
  
“Fuck, you do love this, don’t you?” Taemin says, voice trembling just a little. “Just taking it all so easily.”   
  
“So  _ full, _ ” Jonghyun whines, and when Taemin’s eyes widen, he flushes, turning his face away in embarrassment. “Fuck me. Just, please. Tae. I’m so full. Please fuck me.”   
  
“Good boy,” Taemin whispers, just to make Jonghyun squirm, make his cock twitch. And then he starts moving, and Jonghyun forgets how to do anything but breathe, gasping for air each time Taemin pulls back and letting the air get knocked out of him with every thrust, little involuntary cries that are less moans than just one strung-out series of helpless noises as he rocks back against Taemin.   
  
“Please,” he manages on one, and then breaks out into a long moan that lasts more thrusts than he’s comfortable with, wavering and breaking as Taemin thrusts faster, harder. “Please, pl- ah, nng, fuck,  _ please.” _   
  
Taemin grins at him, leaning down for a kiss, hips still rolling, hard and fast and sharp, filling him. “Please what, hmm? What do you want?”   
  
Jonghyun whimpers. “Fuck, please, T-Tae, aah, please,” Jonghyun breathes, shaking, stuttering over thoughts he can’t fully form. “Full. Wanna— I…”   
  
“You want more?” Taemin asks, and Jonghyun moans gratefully at Taemin for understanding, nodding sharply and breaking out into a cry, his back arching as Taemin snaps his hips sharply. “Fuck, Jonghyun,” Taemin groans. “So hot.”   
  
Jonghyun trembles and shakes his head. “I… fuck, Tae, god, I just… just want…”   
  
“You want to be so full. So open,” Taemin fills in for him. “God, you’d look so fucking good. What, baby. What do you want? You think you could take my fingers, huh? Think I could stretch you out enough that you could take a toy too? Another cock in there with mine, stretching you open while I fuck you?”   
  
“ _ Taemin _ ,” Jonghyun sobs, and he can imagine it, can imagine Taemin fucking him, fitting his fingers in there, stretching Jonghyun out until he can take anything, everything. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _   
  
“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, voice shaking now, “You gonna come for me again? Come from my cock splitting you open? You gonna be good?”   
  
_ “Tae _ ,” Jonghyun sobs, and he wants to, reaching for his cock, but Taemin catches his hand and pushes it away, making a harsh noise that makes Jonghyun’s cock actually ache. “Tae, need to, please.”   
  
“Come without it. I know you can,” Taemin says. “Come for me, baby.”   
  
And Jonghyun does, helplessly, trembling under Taemin, sobbing weakly as Taemin keeps fucking him through it, panting into his neck as his hips stutter. There’s just a moment, just a second where Jonghyun feels overwhelmed, and then Taemin gasps his name like a prayer, and Jonghyun can feel Taemin coming.   
  
Jonghyun whimpers pathetically.   
  
“Jonghyun,” Taemin whispers, pressing kisses to Jonghyun’s pulse where it’s racing beneath his skin, words breathless and stilted but no less adoring. “Baby. You were so good. You did so well. Fuck.”   
  
“I…” Jonghyun starts. His throat feels tight and he realizes that he’s shaking still. “Tae…”   
  
“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin coos again, and slides out of him. Jonghyun feels Taemin’s come dribbling out after, and everything is suddenly so much. He lets out a shaky sob, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Immediately, Taemin is pulling him into his arms and pressing kisses to his forehead. “Baby, you were so good. So pretty. God, you’re so gorgeous, so good for me. You did everything just right. Are you okay?”   
  
Jonghyun nods spasmodically. He’s good. He’s  _ great. _ He’s just crying for some reason.   
  
Taemin holds him, pressing kisses to his skin until he stops, and then tugs Jonghyun to his feet. Jonghyun clenches, whining as more of Taemin’s come dribbles out, leaking down his inner thigh.   
  
Taemin takes a measured breath. “Clean up time,” he says decisively and leads Jonghyun to the bathroom, still naked and come-covered, making Jonghyun ridiculously glad Jinki isn’t here. For some reason, the thought strikes him as funny, even though it’s not, and Jonghyun giggles, unable to stop the sudden and unnecessary burst of amusement.   
  
“God, you’re so sweet like this,” Taemin says, and kisses Jonghyun’s lips gently before pushing him to sit on the toilet while he runs a bath, checking he temperature with his tongue poked out in concentration. Once he’s decided, he helps Jonghyun up, easing him into the bath.   
  
He doesn’t wash him completely, but he does press the soap into his hand and urge him to wash while Taemin washes his hair, fingers massaging into his scalp and making Jonghyun melt a little, humming pleased little noises.   
  
He feels fuzzy still, a little out of it, but when Taemin says his name again, he manages a quiet, slightly creaky, “Yeah?”   
  
“Welcome back,” Taemin says. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Open,” Jonghyun mumbles without thinking, and Taemin bites his lip and inhales sharply. Jonghyun giggles again. “M’good.”   
  
“I’m glad,” Taemin says. “You were so good. I didn’t really, uh… mean to put you under like that.”   
  
“No,” Jonghyun says. “It was nice. Thank you.”   
  
“I’m glad,” Taemin says. “We’ll talk about doing more when you’re all the way back.”   
  
“More?” Jonghyun thinks about what Taemin teased him with, thinks about being that open for him. Thinks about Taemin calling him good as he fits his fingers and his cock and a toy inside him, thinks about Taemin stretching him open until he’s screaming— “Oh,” he breathes. “ Please. I want to.”   
  
“We’ll talk about it,” Taemin says, but he’s poorly hiding a smile, and Jonghyun knows that means yes.   
  
“Okay,” he breathes and lets Taemin help him finish washing up.   
  
–   
  
They talk about it the next morning over something that Taemin calls breakfast but takes place far too late in the afternoon to be anything of the sort. They had both slept late, Jonghyun exhausted and happy and Taemin more than willing to sleep in as late as he can.   
  
But eventually, Jonghyun wakes up hungry and they slide into boxers and make breakfast shirtless, cook eggs and warm left-over fried rice. Then they cuddle together on the couch, eating as much off of each others’ plates as their own.   
  
Jonghyun’s mouth is still full when Taemin starts, and he nearly chokes on his food when Taemin asks, “How’s your ass?”   
  
It takes a little bit of struggling not to cough and spew rice everywhere, and swallowing actually hurts a bit, the thickness of the food in his (still slightly sore) throat making his eyes water, but he gets it down, pounding on his own chest a little for the sake of not dying.   
  
Taemin looks a little shamefaced, but he’s ducking his head to hide a smile too. His hand squeezes around Jonghyun’s thigh. “Breathe, babe.”   
  
Jonghyun glares at him playfully, but once his throat is clear and he can breathe again, he actually thinks about the question. “Sore,” he admits, instinctively clenching a little and feeling the ache. “But… I like it. I liked all of it. A lot.”   
  
“Good,” Taemin says, and lets go of Jonghyun’s thigh to slide his hand behind him and rub gentle circles into his lower back. “I liked it too.”   
  
Jonghyun inhales softly, waiting for Taemin to praise him, but Taemin only keeps petting his back, smooth and steady. Jonghyun’s shoulders sink a little, and he bites his lip in confusion. “I… you said more?”   
  
“If you want to,” Taemin says, and it sounds so noncommittal that Jonghyun almost recoils. Taemin seems to catch it, and he rubs the base of his palm across the dip of Jonghyun’s spine. “I want to, but it’s up to you. We, uh… I mean, we need to talk about this. With me not making you all flustered.”   
  
“Oh,” Jonghyun says, and then smiles, leaning into Taemin. Taemin isn’t all that detail-oriented, but he’s so earnestly careful about this. It’s sweet. “Thank you.”   
  
“You don’t have to thank me,” Taemin says and he looks embarrassed but pleased, hiding his mouth with his free hand. “I told you. I liked it too.”   
  
Jonghyun hums, turning his face to hide it, and wriggles closer, nuzzling against Taemin’s shoulder. “You’d like to do more?”   
  
He feels as much as hears Taemin’s breath stutter, and then Taemin nods, slowly. “I’d like to. I’d like you to tell me what you want.”   
  
Jonghyun shivers a little. “It’s— you know. You know what I want.”   
  
“Yeah, but…” Taemin pauses, and his fingers are tapping almost anxiously against Jonghyun’s skin. “I want to know what you want. What you’d like. I want to know how to make you feel good, Jonghyunnie.”   
  
“You did,” Jonghyun breathes. “So good. I liked— I liked all of it.”   
  
“You liked being stretched, right?” Taemin asks, and his fingers dig soft points of pressure into his skin. “Did you like what I was saying? About stretching you out like that?”   
  
Jonghyun groans. “Yes,” he says, and just the thought makes him want. “God, yes. Please. I want that. I want more of that.”   
  
“More of me talking? Or more of me doing it?” Taemin asks and then laughs when Jonghyun whines at him. “Answer me.”   
  
Jonghyun shudders at the way it’s phrased, the weight of it like a command. He doesn’t want to say, embarrassment making it hard to speak, but he doesn’t think he could disobey if he tried. “You doing it,” he whines. “I want you to stretch me out. Want to be filled up. Want to… to take everything for you.”   
  
He realizes how desperate that sounds before it’s even out of his mouth, but the way Taemin groans makes it worth it. “Fuck,” he says quietly, and his fingers dig in harder, forcing Jonghyun to arch away from the touch with a gasp. Taemin eases up immediately, soothing his hand over the aching spots. “Sorry, just… you’re so— nevermind. Nevermind. Let’s get through this before you get flustered.”   
  
Jonghyun squirms, already halfway there, his face burning and his cock half-hard, but he nods against Taemin’s shoulder. “Are you going to?” he asks, and at Taemin’s questioning hum, he lets out a shaking sigh. “Tae, please.”   
  
“Please what?” Taemin asks. “How much do you want? My dick, right?”   
  
“Yeah. God, yeah,” Jonghyun agrees. “And your fingers?”   
  
“At the same time?”   
  
“Ah,” Jonghyun gasps. “Y-yeah. And separate. Both.”   
  
“Mm,” Taemin hums. “You want me to finger you open? How many?”   
  
Jonghyun’s breath catches. “Five. All of them. I—" He swallows thickly, buries himself into Taemin, tries to crush the embarrassment under the fact that Taemin wants this too, won’t judge him. Probably won’t judge him. “Your hands are… small. They could… they could fit.”   
  
“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, and Jonghyun feels his fingers slide lower on his back, the tips skimming under the waistband like he’s teasing. “Okay. Okay. Fuck. You’re making it really hard to talk about this. I want to just—"   
  
His fingers skim over Jonghyun’s skin beneath his waistband and Jonghyun gasps and squirms closer. “Please.”   
  
“Shh, not just yet,” Taemin says. “A little more, okay? A few more questions.”   
  
“What questions?” Jonghyun whines. “Taemin, god, I want—"   
  
“Jonghyun. Breathe,” Taemin says, pulling his hand back up to rub up Jonghyun’s spine. “Breathe.”   
  
Jonghyun does, taking a deep, steadying breath, pulling away from Taemin, just enough to get his bearings. He gets it. He knows why. He can be okay for a bit longer. “Okay,” he says, trying to collect himself. “Okay. I’m okay. Just…”   
  
“Are you?” Taemin murmurs, and presses a kiss to Jonghyun’s mouth. “Just a bit, okay? And then I’ll take care of you.”   
  
Jonghyun nods, the promise making him have to take another steadying breath, but after a moment, his voice is steady enough when he murmurs, “Okay. What… what else?”   
  
“Fuck. Okay, yeah,” Taemin says, and then, “Would you like to try a toy? I could get one as big as you like.”   
  
Jonghyun squeezes his eyes shut to keep the wash of heat at bay, biting back a low whine. “Fuck. Y-yeah. I’m… I’d like that. A lot.”   
  
Taemin nods, chewing his own lip. “Okay. Okay. Anything else? From your end?”   
  
Jonghyun flushes. “I liked when you praised me. I… a lot.”   
  
Taemin ducks his head, a laugh on his lips. “Yeah, I got that,” he says. “You kind of like that normally? I figured, in that context…”   
  
Jonghyun nods, still blushing. “And what about you?” Jonghyun asks, fumbling weakly. “That can’t be all you—"   
  
Taemin grins, somehow almost shy. “I like controlling you,” he says, shrugging. “I like seeing you be good for me. I like teasing you and watching you get flustered, and I like hearing you beg. That’s it. That’s what I like.”   
  
Jonghyun whimpers, starting to feel himself slipping again, and bites his own lip hard. “Can— is there anything else? Can we, please? I want—"   
  
“Last thing, I promise,” Taemin murmurs. “You don’t have to if you don’t want. I like hearing you say my name. But is there anything you want to call me? When we’re like that?”   
  
Jonghyun whines. “I— I thought, maybe…”   
  
“Maybe, what?” Taemin asks. “I’m not gonna judge you. Not ever.”   
  
Jonghyun’s voice drops to a whisper, his cheeks flaming, but he manages, “Daddy?”   
  
Taemin hums. “Okay,” he says, and Jonghyun shudders and leans back into him, waiting with bated breath. “Thank you for being patient. You’re so good for me, baby. You listen so well.”   
  
Jonghyun shivers, nuzzling into Taemin’s neck. “You said you’d take care of me,” he whispers, and when Taemin only answers with pointed silence, he adds a tentative, “Daddy?”   
  
“Mmm, I did, didn’t I?” Taemin asks, and gently pulls Jonghyun off him, helping him up and leading him back down the hall towards Jonghyun’s bedroom. “You’re too sore to do much this morning, baby, but we can try a couple of fingers while I suck you off, hmm?”   
  
Jonghyun doesn’t even take that much — he comes with two of Taemin’s fingers stretching him open and Taemin’s mouth at his ear with sweet murmurs of, “Look at how well you take it, baby. You’re gonna take my hand so well. Take your pretty new toy once we’ve bought it. My good boy. Come for daddy, baby. Such a good boy.”   
  
(Jonghyun sucks him off after, lets Taemin fuck his mouth and come on his face, staining his lips and cheeks and telling him how pretty he is.   
  
Jonghyun responds to every praise with pouts and pleas for kisses, and Taemin gives in every time.)   
  
–   
  
“I have a present for you,” Taemin says, a couple of weeks later. Taemin’s roommate, Kai, is out for the weekend, and Jonghyun is curled happily against Taemin, pressing his face into his shoulder and pointedly not watching the horror movie Taemin has playing in the background. He still jerks at every loud noise, every scary orchestral swell, and Taemin is clearly suppressing laughter, but he also presses indulgent kisses to Jonghyun’s head with every flinch, and during a long streak of quiet, he pauses the film to tell Jonghyun about the present and ask, “You want it?”   
  
Jonghyun hums. “A present?” he asks, tipping his head up curiously. “What kind of present?”   
  
“Come on. I’ll show you,” Taemin says, and Jonghyun is starting to suspect it might be a euphemism, but he’s more than alright with that.   
  
He stands up and lets Taemin pull him to the bedroom, expects it when Taemin pushes him to the bed. What he doesn’t expect is for Taemin to dig out a delivery box and shuffle over, dropping it on the bed and taking a seat next to Jonghyun. He wraps an arm around him, sliding his hand under Jonghyun’s shirt to pet his skin.   
  
“Sorry. Didn’t get around to wrapping it,” he says, pressing his mouth to Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Open it.”   
  
“What’s this for?” Jonghyun asks, picking up the box and setting it in his lap, fingers plucking at the tape.   
  
“Just wanted to get you something,” Taemin says, and there’s an obvious smirk in his voice. Jonghyun almost wants to question it, but he kind of knows better at this point. “Think of it as an anniversary present if you want.”   
  
Jonghyun stares blankly. They’ve been together for… what? Four months? They’d mentioned it absently this morning, but it’s hardly an anniversary worth celebrating.   
  
“Just open it,” Taemin says, edging towards a pout. “Come on.”   
  
Jonghyun bites back a laugh and does as he’s told, ripping the tape up from the edge of the box and pulling open the flaps. There are a few things inside, actually, all from the same seller, and Jonghyun’s breath hitches a little as he pulls the packaging away from the first one.   
  
Taemin presses closer, peering over Jonghyun’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to Jonghyun’s neck. “Do you like them?”   
  
“I… y-yeah,” Jonghyun breathes and turns the first one over and over in his hands. It’s a plug, this one no wider than maybe three of Taemin’s fingers, but solid and wide enough even around the base to keep Jonghyun stretched out. It’s also the smallest in the box, each one moving up in size until Jonghyun is squirming at the thought of even the second largest, much less— “It’s… fuck, Tae, yeah.”   
  
“I’m glad,” Taemin says, and his laughter sounds more teasing than pleased. “You’re so good for me. Thought you deserved a reward.”   
  
Jonghyun lays the toy he was holding back into the box with near-reverence, setting it aside gently. “This…” he starts, and has to stop and try again because of how breathless it comes out. “This is a reward?”   
  
“Of course it is, Jonghyunnie. You’ve been such a good boy,” Taemin purrs, shuffling closer and tugging until Jonghyun is half in Taemin’s lap and Taemin’s palm rubs down Jonghyun’s stomach to pet over his cock through his sweatpants. “Plus, you’re gonna need to practice if you want to take my hand, Jonghyunnie.”   
  
Jonghyun shudders. “Practice,” he echoes, and then nods weakly. “Are you… are you gonna make me take all of them?”   
  
“Eventually,” Taemin hums and kisses his neck again. “We’re gonna start you out easy for now.”   
  
Jonghyun’s cock jumps, and he knows Taemin can feel it, but he whines anyway. “I don’t want— you know I can take…”   
  
“I know how much you can take, baby,” Taemin says, and squeezes, tight enough that Jonghyun gasps, arching into the pressure Taemin’s hand provides, just shy of painful. “That’s not what this is about. Gotta make sure you’re open for me. Got you plugs for a reason — I can just slide one in you and leave it there. It does half the stretching for me. You’ll be all needy for me before I ever touch you, and you’ll open up so easily for me.”   
  
“Please,” Jonghyun sighs, and Taemin’s grip is actually aching now, his cock is so hard.   
  
“There you go,” Taemin says, and pulls Jonghyun the rest of the way into his lap, back against Taemin’s chest. Jonghyun isn’t really that much smaller than him, but Taemin is flexible, and when he hooks Jonghyun’s legs on either side of his own and spreads them apart, Jonghyun finds himself spread open over Taemin’s lap. Taemin presses another kiss to his throat, and now there are teeth there, biting bruises into Jonghyun’s skin as he teases through Jonghyun’s sweats. “How much do you want it? Tell me.”   
  
Jonghyun exhales shakily. “So much,” he says, and reaches for the box again, fingers skimming over the toy he just put back. “I— please, daddy, I want it.”   
  
Taemin laughs and helps them adjust, helps Jonghyun shuffle his sweats down around his thighs. “I could fuck you like this,” Taemin says, almost casually, as Jonghyun settles back into place. “Could just pull down my pants and slide in, just like this. Stretch you out so fast.”   
  
Jonghyun’s fingers tighten to fists. “Ah,” he moans, and a part of him reels because he hadn’t told Taemin about thinking that, about wanting Taemin to fuck into him and split him open, but Taemin is whispering about it, teasing in a way that isn’t pointed but certainly feels like it. “Please, I’ll be good.”   
  
“You’re always good,” Taemin tells him, and then lowers his voice, makes it so soft it’s almost hard to hear as he murmurs, “Once we’ve got you trained, got you taking the third or fourth toy, I can do that. Just pull it out of you and slide right in in its place, fuck you whenever and however I want.”   
  
Jonghyun swallows back a broken noise. His cock is leaking between his legs and his breathing is stuttered and uneven. He understands completely now what Taemin meant when he said 'controlling him’. Jonghyun is Taemin’s, and Taemin could do almost anything to him right now.   
  
But Taemin only pumps his cock a few times before letting go and reaching for the box of toys, digging around for a moment until he comes up with a little sample pack of lube. He tears it open with his teeth and Jonghyun hears the wet noise of it, letting out a moan of anticipation.   
  
“So eager for me,” Taemin says, and slick fingers trail up Jonghyun’s cock, making him twitch and jerk. “What do you want?”   
  
Jonghyun swallows tightly. “Tae, you know— you know what I want,” he stutters, echoing his words from their conversation that morning. They feel so much harder to say now, in this context, with Taemin holding him open and waiting for Jonghyun to tell him.   
  
“Wrong answer,” Taemin says and pinches the inside of Jonghyun’s thigh just sharply enough to make Jonghyun buck with a surprised yelp.   
  
Taemin pauses after, waiting for Jonghyun to respond, but Jonghyun only tips his head back slightly against Taemin’s shoulder and moans. “S-sorry,” he gasps, sure he doesn’t sound it at all. “I’m— please, I want your fingers.”   
  
Taemin pinches again, in the same spot, and Jonghyun sobs weakly. “Try again.”   
  
“I—" Jonghyun’s mind whirls. There’s a right answer. He knows it. He knows. He just can’t think of it.   
  
Taemin’s hand slides soothingly over the spot he’d pinched. “One more guess,” he says, and it’s probably an offering, telling Jonghyun that even if he’s wrong Taemin won’t make him keep fumbling, but it makes Jonghyun’s breath catch, squirming slightly and trying to fit himself better against Taemin. He has to get it right this time. His last chance. He can’t disappoint Taemin. He–   
  
Oh. Oh fuck. “I want to be good for you, daddy,” Jonghyun pants, closing his eyes and waiting. “Want to take whatever you give me.”   
  
Taemin groans low in his throat. “Look at you. So smart. So good. You want to be good for me, pretty baby?”   
  
Jonghyun flushes with pride and pleasure. “Please,” he sighs. “Please, I want you to do whatever you want. I trust you.”   
  
“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, and he sounds touched. “I’m never gonna take advantage of that, okay?”   
  
Jonghyun nods, not even quite sure why Taemin feels the need to reassure him of that when it’s so obvious, but he doesn’t get a chance to ask because Taemin’s fingers have slid down from his thigh, curving beneath him to push inside, starting with two again.   
  
He’s pushing up, and Jonghyun rises slightly with the action, almost in surprise, and then relaxes, sinking back down so suddenly that it drives Taemin’s fingers deeper, drives a surprised shout out of Jonghyun.   
  
“Fuck,” he manages, and lifts up a little, trying to repeat the action as subtly as possible. It’s clearly not subtle at all.   
  
“Jonghyunnie, you’re being greedy,” Taemin says near his ear. “Look at you, riding my fingers like a slut. So pretty for me.”   
  
Jonghyun’s brain is telling him he shouldn’t like the insult, but god, Taemin makes it sound so good, and it sends a wash of heat through Jonghyun, makes him stumble for a moment in his rhythm before picking it up, bouncing up and down on Taemin’s fingers. “I— please, I need.”   
  
“Oh?” Taemin asks. “Need to ride my fingers because you’re just so desperate for something in your ass? Such a needy baby.”   
  
Jonghyun gives up on subtlety, fucking down against Taemin’s fingers eagerly, and after a few more, he drops down to find a third finger there, pressing against him insistently. His knees buckle, and gravity yanks him down further, his own weight forcing Taemin’s third finger inside of him. He chokes on a noise that is too high and needy to be fully suppressed.   
  
“Please, I— yes,” he stutters, eyes wet. “Need— daddy, need something.”   
  
“I’ve got you,” Taemin says, and fucks his fingers up brutally, far rougher than Jonghyun would ever have been able to ride them. Jonghyun shakes, lifting his hand to clap it over his mouth, trying to quiet the wailing near-screams. “Come for me, baby.”   
  
“N-no,” Jonghyun whines, and then is glad the refusal was muffled. “Please, want—"   
  
“You come when I tell you too,” Taemin says, voice sharp, and wraps his other hand around Jonghyun’s cock, setting just as rough of a pace until Jonghyun is arched in one long live-wire of need, gasping desperate protests that he can’t quite get out.   
  
“Please, want— Daddy, please, please, fuck, please, the t-toy— nn,  _ Daddy _ , I w-want—"   
  
“Trust me,” Taemin reminds him, voice gentle, and Jonghyun is gone, staining the sweatpants still around his thighs and smearing come over Taemin’s hand. Taemin hums, pulling his fingers free of Jonghyun’s ass. “There you go. Good boy.”   
  
Jonghyun shudders. “ _ Daddy _ ,” he says, and his voice is thick, the threat of tears very real.   
  
“Almost there,” Taemin says. “Tell me to stop if you want. You can tell me.”   
  
Jonghyun doesn’t tell him, just shakes against him as Taemin slicks the smallest of Jonghyun’s new plugs with Jonghyun’s come and reaches beneath him again, sliding the toy inside of him and making Jonghyun gasp.   
  
“There you go. Look at you. Look at you, so pretty,” Taemin whispers, and tugs Jonghyun’s sweatpants off, stripping his lower half bare before shifting. “Come here.”   
  
Jonghyun does, twisting in his arms, and whines softly at the feeling of the plug in his ass, holding him open, keeping him sensitive and shaking. He lets Taemin pull him in, chest to chest now, and press kisses to his face, his mouth.   
  
“You’re so beautiful, baby. So good. You did so well. Feel good?”   
  
Jonghyun nods jerkily. It does. God, it does.   
  
“Good,” Taemin whispers. “Let’s see how long you can keep it in for me. You wanna cuddle for a bit? Or watch another movie? Not a scary one this time.”   
  
Jonghyun takes a few long moments to figure out how to answer. “Both.”   
  
“Okay,” Taemin says, and tugs Jonghyun close. “Tell me whenever you want to watch the movie.”   
  
It takes a couple of hours for it because it takes Jonghyun that long to be able to walk to the couch with the plug in him without feeling like he’s going to come all over again.   
  
–   
  
_ “Do you have it in for me, Jonghyunnie?” _ Taemin murmurs, his voice low and slightly static-y through the phone. Jonghyun bites his lips together, trying to keep from moaning too loudly. Jinki is in the other room — watching something, Jonghyun thinks, so there’s sound, at least — but he can’t be too loud. Even if Jinki weren’t there, Taemin asked him to be quiet.   
  
“Yeah, I have it in,” Jonghyun breathes, and rolls over on his stomach, switching the phone to his other ear. “I’ve had it in for hours.”   
  
_ “I know,” _ Taemin purrs.  _ “You’ve been so good.” _   
  
Jonghyun swallows hard and presses his face into the pillow, using it to muffle the whine building in his throat.   
  
_ “You’re all stretched out for me, aren’t you?” _ Taemin asks, and there’s a little rustle, like Taemin getting comfortable. Jonghyun bites his lip hard, trying to remember how to breathe and keep quiet at the same time.  _ “I could just pull it out of you and slide right inside, couldn’t I?” _   
  
Jonghyun inhales sharply. “Y-yeah,” he stutters, shaking as he imagines it. “I want you to. Want you.”   
  
_ “You’d barely even be tight, all stretched out and ready for me,” _ Taemin whispers. That’s not true. The plug Jonghyun is wearing isn’t even quite the size of Taemin’s cock, and that’s girth, not length. Taemin would still fill him up. _ “I’d have to add my fingers just for you to feel tight.” _   
  
But god if the way Taemin says that doesn’t make Jonghyun’s stomach flip, the casual way Taemin talks about stretching him to his limit, maybe past it. “Ah, Tae,” he moans. “Yeah. I want that so bad. Please?”   
  
_ “How many?” _ Taemin asks.  _ “Next to my cock? How many fingers do you think you I could get in there?” _   
  
“As many as you want,” Jonghyun says, voice breathless. “I’ll take whatever. As many as— please.”   
  
_ “My good boy,”  _ Taemin says, and then,  _ “Do you want to try for me, hmm? See if you can finger yourself around your pretty plug?” _   
  
Jonghyun gasps, trembling a little in place. “I… I can try,” he whispers. “I can—"   
  
_ “Good. Do it,” _ Taemin says.  _ “Start with one.” _   
  
Jonghyun reaches back. He only has one hand free, the other still holding the phone to his ear, and it’s awkward to shimmy his pants down, but worse he has no balance and he ends up with his knees and shoulders on the bed, hips in the air and on display for someone who isn’t even here. It makes him whine, louder than he intends to, and Taemin hums in his ear, a curious noise.   
  
“How should I—" Jonghyun starts, flustered. “I don’t have lube.”   
_  
_ _ “How do you think you should?”  _ Taemin asks, and the laugh in his voice is getting more obvious. He’s teasing, and it makes Jonghyun tremble, pulling in a shaking breath that must sound like recognition because Taemin murmurs,  _ “Go on, pretty baby.” _ _  
_   
Jonghyun whines and then whines again a moment later, the second muffled as he slips the fingers of his free hand into his mouth and sucks at them, lapping at them and trying not to shiver as he slicks them with saliva.   
  
Doing this feels strangely dirty, especially when he knows exactly why he’s doing it. Taemin makes it even filthier, murmuring at him through the phone.  _ “Bet your mouth feels good, baby. I’ve had it around my cock, and you’re so good at it. Wish I could see you, so pretty, your mouth all stretched out for me. Maybe not as much — your fingers aren’t enough for you, are they? Need something bigger, don’t you. Need Daddy’s cock to satisfy you, don’t you, pretty baby?” _   
  
Jonghyun nearly chokes on his fingers as he moans, and he drags his fingers out of his mouth with a gasp to keep from gagging on them. “Daddy,” he whines, face flushed and voice tipping towards whiny. “I’m…  _ nng. _ Yes.”   
  
_ “All ready, hmm? _ ” Taemin asks and hums when Jonghyun makes a tiny helpless noise.  _ “Good boy. Go on. Finger yourself for me.” _   
  
Jonghyun bites his lip and reaches back, slick fingers prodding gingerly at where his plug is already holding him wide. His fingers fumble against the base, jostling it, and he sucks in a gasp and buries his face in the pillow. “Fuck.”   
  
_ “Jonghyunnie,”  _ Taemin coos, and Jonghyun takes a few breaths without pulling his face from the pillow, not getting quite enough air. It makes him feel dizzy, and a small part of him wants to stay there, but Taemin gave him an order and Jonghyun wants to be good for him. Has to be good for him.   
  
He lifts his head, fumbling with the phone for a moment before just smashing at the speakerphone button and dropping it onto the pillow so he can reach back with his other hand, catching at the base of the plug to hold it steady. Slowly, breath held and eyes closed, he presses a finger inside next to the plug.   
  
For a moment, he loses track of everything, of everything but the slight burn, the stretch, the way it makes sparks flare up his spine as even with a hand bracing it, the plug shifts enough to bump against his prostate and Jonghyun whines, thin and high.   
  
_ “Jonghyunnie,”  _ Taemin repeats, voice soft and full of wonder.  _ “Does it feel good, baby?” _   
  
Jonghyun moans. “Good,” he repeats, a little dazed. “So good. Daddy, it’s… so much, I—"   
  
_ “Such a  _ **_good_ ** _ baby.” _   
  
Jonghyun lets out a slightly broken noise, panting into the phone, and fuck, fuck. “Want yours,”  he whimpers. “Want your fingers, not… nn, Daddy, please…”   
  
_ “Pretty,”  _ Taemin coos.  _ “You want me, huh? Want me there, pushing my fingers inside you, stretching you open. You wouldn’t get to control how fast. I’d just push them in, one after another, watch you squirm for me. Listen to your pretty voice when you scream for me.” _ _  
_   
Jonghyun quivers, biting his lip so hard it hurts. “Daddy,” he whimpers, “Daddy, please, I want…”   
  
_ “What?”  _ Taemin asks.  _ “Want what?” _   
  
Jonghyun shakes his head, a useless motion over the phone. “Please.”   
  
_ “Use your words,” _ Taemin coos at him, and Jonghyun’s stomach swoops low, his cock twitching between his legs.  _ “Come on, baby, tell me what you want.” _   
  
“More,” Jonghyun pants eventually. “Want that. Want you to—"   
  
_ “Add another finger then,” _ Taemin says, and it’s an order.   
  
Jonghyun tightens his grip on the base of the plug and slides in his other finger. Almost at once, he’s buckling, knees nearly giving out beneath him, and he hears a hitch of Taemin’s breath that feels very far away, hear’s Taemin’s voice saying things he doesn’t know how to process because fuck. He wants this plug out of him. He wants Taemin’s cock. He wants, he wants, he wants.   
  
_ “Jonghyunnie,” _ Taemin’s voice comes again, a little more concerned now, the tone jarring Jonghyun just enough to focus.  _ “Jonghyunnie, shh, baby, you’re being so loud. I thought I told you to be quiet.” _   
  
Jonghyun sucks in a breath and realizes that he’s whimpering, loud desperate mewls. He doesn’t have a free hand to clap over his mouth, and he tries to bite back the sounds, but his hand shifts the tiniest bit and he can’t help it.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he gasps. “Please, I can’t. It’s so… fuck, Daddy…” His grip slips and the plug shifts and Jonghyun butchers out a thick sob. Taemin inhales, a nearly silent noise that tingles over Jonghyun’s skin, anticipation buzzing in his belly. “Please.”   
  
_ “Don’t be sorry. You sound so good,”  _ Taemin murmurs, _ “but—" _ _  
_   
But whatever Taemin is going to say gets lost as Jonghyun gets distracted by the careful knock on his door. “Hey,” Jinki says, voice barely muffled by the wood. By the thin walls. “Jonghyun?”   
  
Jonghyun’s entire body tenses, and he clenches around the plug, around his fingers, an ungainly choking sob spilling out of him.   
  
Over the phone, Taemin is deathly silent, just for a moment, and then,  _ “Did you get caught, baby?” _   
  
It takes so much willpower for Jonghyun not to whine. “Y-yeah?” he stutters, not sure who he’s answering. He’s raised his voice a little, so maybe Jinki, but it doesn’t feel like it.   
  
“Are you okay, Jonghyun?” Jinki calls, voice full of worry. “It… sounds like you’re crying.”   
  
Jonghyun, for a moment, gapes wordlessly. Taemin, on the other end of the phone, lets out a burst of poorly muffled laughter that makes Jonghyun’s entire body flush with humiliation. It also makes his cock leak, dripping precome down onto the sheets, and Jonghyun can’t hold back the low whine.   
  
“Jjong?” Jinki asks again, and Jonghyun’s doorknob rattles ominously. “What’s wrong?”   
  
_ “Answer him, baby, _ ” Taemin says, and his voice is low and intent. Jonghyun would almost call it playful if not for the undercurrent of demand that he gets in his voice when he gets like this.  _ “I told you to be quiet. You brought this on yourself.” _   
  
Jonghyun squirms. “I—" he tries, and his voice is high and creaking, nerves on edge. Why is he still so hard? “I’m… I’m okay, hyung. I’m good. I’m— yeah.”   
  
Jinki makes a worried noise. “Jonghyunnie? Are you sure?”   
  
And it’s like Jonghyun has been trained to react to that, the softness of that name making him suck in a sharp breath. He doesn’t know what to say, voice caught in his throat.   
  
_ “Jonghyunnie,” _ Taemin echoes Jinki. _ “You like that, don’t you, baby? Pretty Jonghyunnie.” _ _  
_   
Jonghyun bites back a broken noise, all too aware that if he lets it out, Jinki might hear, might know. “Y-yes,” he stutters, another one of those vague answers, as much to Taemin as Jinki.   
  
Taemin laughs in his ear, soft and teasing. _ “Do you want him to come in, Jonghyunnie? I bet he’d like to see you. Such a pretty little slut, stuffed full and so needy.” _ _  
_   
Jonghyun’s breath hitches and he smothers his face into the pillow to try to muffle the whine that rises, unbidden, in his throat. “I… daddy,” he whispers, voice as soft as he can make it. “D-Don’t say that.”   
  
_ “I don’t hear a no,” _ Taemin says, voice taunting.  _ “You’d like it, wouldn’t you? For Jinki to come in and see you like this? Do you think he’d want you, huh? Do you think he’d fuck you as well as I do, baby? We all know how big his dick is, baby. It might even be big enough for you.” _ _  
_   
Jonghyun stifles a pathetic whine. He’s not even  _ attracted _ to Jinki. Not like that. But what Taemin is saying is…  _ guh. _ Jonghyun can’t help but imagine it, can’t help the way his ass clenches instinctively, the plug and his fingers making him gasp sharply and sob into his pillows.   
  
“Jonghyun?” Jinki says again, sounding almost wary now, and Jonghyun’s door pushes inwards against the door jamb like Jinki has just pushed his hand against the door. “Can I come in?”   
  
Jonghyun sucks in a sharp breath. “I’m fine, hyung. I’m good. Really,” he says, rushing it out. “I’m just… busy.”   
  
Jinki doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Okay. If you… need to talk? About whatever. I’m gonna be in my room, but…”   
  
“Yeah,” Jonghyun says. “Yeah, I’m… good.”   
  
“Okay,” Jinki says, voice getting slightly fainter as he moves away. “As long as you’re good.”   
  
Taemin doesn’t hide his laugh this time.  _ “You are. So good, baby.” _   
  
Jonghyun swallows hard, his next breath puffing through his nose in a shuddering exhale. He’s shaking with excess energy, breath heavy and uneven. “Tae,” he whispers once he’s sure Jinki is gone. “Daddy, please…”   
  
_ “Shh,”  _ Taemin says,  _ “You’re doing so good.  Do you want to stop?” _   
  
Jonghyun’s hand jerks, fingers curling inside of him, and he sucks in a breath and shakes his head helplessly. “No, please,” he whispers. “I want to keep going.”   
  
_ “Fuck,”  _ Taemin says.  _ “So good for me. You’re all mine, baby. You know I can fill you up like nobody else, don’t you?” _ _  
_   
“Yours,” Jonghyun echoes, and clenches tightly, shuddering. “Yes, fuck, please, I want you to.”   
  
Taemin groans and Jonghyun hears the phone shift towards the echo of speakerphone and then the soft, distinctive noise of skin on skin.   
  
“Oh,” he whimpers. “Tae, are you…?”   
  
_ “Am I what, baby?” _ Taemin asks, voice slightly breathy.  _ “Use your words.” _   
  
Jonghyun squirms, just enough to shift the plug and his fingers, and he buckles into the pillow and bites down on it to stifle his groan. He’s still shaking, and his cock twitches, and he’s so, so close, and he just… he wants…   
  
“Are… are you touching yourself?” he whines.   
  
_ “Yeah, baby,” _ Taemin sighs, and then lets out a breathy noise of his own, the sound of skin on skin faster now, more apparent.  _ “Come on. Touch yourself, Jonghyunnie. Fuck yourself with your pretty plug for me.” _   
  
Jonghyun jerks, letting out a helpless little, _ “ah,” _ and pressing his face back into the pillow to quiet himself as he tightens his grip on the base of the plug and does as he’s told.   
  
Just like earlier, he can’t quite breathe, but it’s… it’s so good, and he can hear the slick sound of Taemin touching himself, the soft murmur of Taemin’s voice.  _ “Such a good boy. Fuck, Jonghyunnie, miss fucking you so bad.” _   
  
“Fu- nng, Daddy,” Jonghyun groans. “Want you to.”   
  
“ _ Pretty baby, _ ” Taemin says, and then muffles a moan that makes Jonghyun’s breath hitch, his balls tightening.  _ “You’re so good for me. Gonna fuck you open next time I see you. Fill you up with come and push one of your plugs inside you to keep it there. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My needy little slut.” _   
  
“Ah, please,” Jonghyun whines, hand spasming. The plug jerks, and Jonghyun remembers the way Taemin’s hips stutter just before he comes and fuck, Jonghyun can almost imagine that it’s Taemin here, Taemin fucking him, calling him his slut, whispering in his ear how _ good _ , with his cock and his fingers filling Jonghyun’s ass and Jonghyun spread out just like this, on display and so, so needy.   
  
“Please, I w-wanna…  _ Daddy _ , I need… Need you here. Need you to touch me.”   
  
_ “Need it?”  _ Taemin repeats, and it would be mocking except that Taemin’s voice is getting tight and shaky.  _ “Such a good baby. Such a pretty slut. So… fuck. So… Jonghyunnie.” _   
  
“Daddy,” Jonghyun whines, jerking, his hand speeding until every thrust of the plug almost hurts, every movement of his wrist dragging him closer to an edge he doesn’t have permission to tip over. “Ah, fuck, please. Are you gonna come? I wanna come with you. Please, Daddy, please, I want— nn, fuck.  _ Please.” _   
  
_ “Fuck, baby. I missed hearing you beg for me. Sound so pretty,”  _ Taemin says and lets out a soft, gorgeous moan.  _ “Come on, Jonghyunnie. Come with me.” _   
  
Jonghyun presses his face hard into the pillow and prays that it catches the broken scream he lets out as he comes. Taemin’s shuddering moan rattles through the speakers, and Jonghyun sobs, still trembling with effort.   
  
He slumps, legs giving out as he collapses onto his bed, whining low in his throat as he falls into the wet spot, smearing come between himself and the sheets. He’s still shaking, and he breathes heavily into the phone, hears Taemin’s heavy breaths from the other end of the phone line and then a soft, pleased laugh.   
  
“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, and there’s a smile in his voice. “You did so well. Fuck. Okay. Hey, hey, listen. Take your plug out, okay? Don’t wanna leave it in too long without me there. You did perfectly.”   
  
Jonghyun shivers. “Th-thank you,” he mumbles, and shifts uncomfortably, inhaling sharply as he pulls his plug out. He should go clean it, go clean up, but… “Daddy… Taeminnie.”   
  
“Yeah, baby?” Taemin murmurs. “You okay?”   
  
Taemin can’t see him nod, but Jonghyun doesn’t quite have words right now. He curls onto his side, out of the wet spot, and places his head as close to the phone as he can without breathing directly into the mic.   
  
_ “Jonghyunnie,” _ Taemin murmurs a second later.  _ “You did so, so well. I’m so proud of you. You were perfect. Wanted to see you like that. You sounded so good. My pretty baby.” _   
  
Jonghyun exhales shakily, a timid smile crawling onto his face. “Want you here,” he breathes. “Want you to hold me.”   
  
_ “I can if you want. I can come over and be with you. It’s fine.” _   
  
Jonghyun’s heart skips a beat.  “I… just stay with me? Please? That’s enough.”   
  
_ “Of course, baby,” _ Taemin murmurs at once.  _ “I’m not going anywhere.” _   
  
There are words on his lips that Jonghyun isn’t brave enough for and a warmth swelling in his chest, and he’s so weak for Taemin.   
  
“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” Jonghyun asks.   
  
Taemin hums softly.  _ “Shouldn’t you clean up, baby?” _ _  
_   
“Tomorrow,” Jonghyun says. “Want to stay with you.”   
  
_ “Okay, baby,” _ Taemin murmurs, and Jonghyun hears to the shift of fabric, the sound of Taemin adjusting.  _ “I’m right here. Always.” _   
  
–   
  
“Tomorrow,” Taemin murmurs against the skin behind Jonghyun’s ear. They’re curled in Taemin’s bed, Jonghyun drifting in and out of some sort of floaty headspace as Taemin plays some sort of would-be monopoly game on his phone with one hand and pets Jonghyun with the other, letting him drift. It’s nice, and Jonghyun almost doesn’t process that Taemin is speaking to him until Taemin nips at his skin to get his attention.   
  
His teeth are sharp on the thin skin of Jonghyun’s neck, a little ticklish, and Jonghyun wants to squirm, but he knows that it’s better to stay still. Instead, he just lolls his head, letting Taemin do as he pleases.   
  
“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin prompts, muffling a laugh into Jonghyun’s neck. “Are you listening, baby? You wanna try tomorrow?   
  
Jonghyun’s breath hitches. “Try what tomorrow?” he asks for clarity, even though he thinks he knows.   
  
Taemin just smiles, the expression evident against Jonghyun’s skin, and reaches down between them. “What do you think, baby?” he asks and presses hard against the base of the plug that Jonghyun is wearing, the second-biggest of the set Taemin bought him, making Jonghyun arch away with a whine. “What have you been practicing for, hmm?”   
  
Jonghyun lets out a groan, clenching around the plug and trying to remember how to relax, how to just take this, how to be good. “Fuck,” he gasps, tightening as best he can around the plug. It’s so big, stretches him out impossibly. “Are we…?”   
  
“You’ve been taking all of this so well, baby,” Taemin murmurs at him, pressing the plug further into him and gripping his hip with the other hand to drag him back in, force him to back into the pressure and making Jonghyun’s thoughts go foggy. “I think you deserve it, don’t you? My good boy deserves a reward.”   
  
“Yes,” Jonghyun blurts, reaching down to scrabble weakly at Taemin’s hand on his hip. “Yes, please. I’ve been good.”   
  
“I know you have,” Taemin says and presses a kiss to Jonghyun’s ear. “My good boy. I should just leave this plug in you. You’d be so stretched out for me, held open all night like this.”   
  
Jonghyun nods shakily. “If you want me to. Please, daddy.”   
  
“So good for me, Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, “But we’ve got a date tonight, baby. Maybe some other time, hmm? I could get you a pretty toy that we could play with in public. Once you learn to keep quiet of course.”   
  
Jonghyun flushes. He’s just barely gotten back to being able to look Jinki in the face, and even though Jinki hasn’t said anything, Jonghyun can’t help but feel like he knows. Or maybe it’s just that he keeps hearing Taemin’s words rattling in his head.   
  
Not that he needs Jinki to fuck him when Taemin is like this, constantly teasing and coming up with new things, constantly pushing Jonghyun to his limits and easing him just past them. Not that he would ever need that when Taemin is offering that tomorrow…   
  
“God,” Jonghyun whines, shaking. “Daddy, I want…”   
  
“Want me to play with you in public?” Taemin asks.   
  
Jonghyun shudders. “I… yeah, but… I meant, tomorrow. I want—"   
  
Taemin laughs. “Pretty Jonghyunnie,” he praises. “Okay, baby. Let’s make you come again, and then we can get this plug out of you.”   
  
–   
  
Jonghyun doesn’t want to be nervous. He doesn’t think he should. But that doesn’t keep the feeling from fluttering in his throat when Taemin comes over the next night, saying hello to Jinki in the living room as they pass. Jinki’s leaving to go to the movies with Kibum, and he’d told Jonghyun earlier that he wouldn’t be back with a wink towards Jonghyun that had made Jonghyun have to hide the blush growing on his cheeks.   
  
He doesn’t know whether Jinki had been implying that something would happen between him and Kibum or hinting at the fact that Jonghyun and Taemin will have the apartment to themselves, but he can’t help but get embarrassed. He doesn’t think Jinki knows about what had happened. He’s sure Jinki doesn’t know what’s going to happen tonight, what Taemin had promised him yesterday. But still, the implication makes butterflies swarm in his stomach and his cheeks go pink.   
  
Having Taemin here, casually chatting to Jinki doesn’t make it better, especially when Taemin’s sweet smile goes sharp around the edges and he tells Jinki, “I’ll take care of him, hyung. Don’t you worry.”   
  
Jinki laughs, treating it like a joke, but Jonghyun’s mouth is dry, and he stutters a little as he says goodbye to Jinki.   
  
It’s not even a bad type of nervous, some mixture of anticipation and desire, but it still makes him jittery as Taemin comes to him and waits just long enough for the door to close behind Jinki before he tips Jonghyun’s chin far enough up to meet his eyes. “Don’t you want me to take care of you, baby?”   
  
Jonghyun opens his mouth and then shuts it again, wordlessly. He’s tense, his shoulders shaking just a little, and Taemin frown.   
  
“Hey, breathe for me, okay?” he says and leans down to press a kiss to Jonghyun’s lips. “We’re not gonna do anything you don’t want. If you want to wait, we can. Just breathe.”   
  
“No,” Jonghyun says. “No, I want to. I don’t want to wait. I…”   
  
“Hey, hey,” Taemin interrupts gently, kissing him again to quiet him. “I didn’t mean wait for another time. I meant give us some time to relax first. Dinner. A movie. Boyfriend stuff.”   
  
And just like every time Taemin calls himself Jonghyun’s boyfriend, Jonghyun’s heart skips a beat and he breaks into a soft smile.   
  
“Okay,” he says, and Taemin presses one more kiss to his mouth before pulling away to go call for takeout.   
  
Once Taemin has ordered and it’s on its way, he tells Jonghyun to pick out a movie. Jonghyun wants to be brave enough for horror like Taemin likes, but he’s also pretty sure with how on edge he is right now, the first jump scare will have him jumping out of his skin, so he picks Howl’s Moving Castle instead.   
  
The food arrives soon, a pizza split half and half because the pineapple on pizza debate is older than their relationship and not going anywhere fast. They eat slowly as they watch the movie, Jonghyun curled up against Taemin, and it’s nice. It’s easy. Jonghyun is almost relaxed now as Taemin’s hand rests on his leg, thumb running up and down the seam in a way that’s more thoughtless than anything.   
  
By the time the pizza is finished and Jonghyun is pointedly not tearing up as Calcifer bursts into flame, the tension is almost gone from Jonghyun, and when Taemin presses a kiss to his cheek and murmurs, “Go take a shower for me, I’ll clean up,” Jonghyun’s heart only leaps halfway out of his chest and his breathing only hitches a little.   
  
He does as he’s told though, cleans slowly and thoroughly, inside and out. Taemin is only mildly impatient, slipping in towards the end to hand Jonghyun a towel and watching shamelessly as Jonghyun steps out, tying it around his waist out of habit.   
  
Taemin is biting his lip and Jonghyun can see than anticipation on his face even as he tries to quash it down. “Are you sure you want this?” Taemin asks, tucking a damp strand of Jonghyun’s hair behind his ear. “You know you can always tell me to stop.”   
  
Taemin is perfect, earnest and sweet. He wants this too. As badly as Jonghyun does. But he wants Jonghyun to be comfortable more, and if anything could ease the last of Jonghyun’s nerves, that’s it.   
  
“Kiss me?” he asks quietly and waits until Taemin does to smile against his lips, wrapping damp arms around his neck and laughing when Taemin instinctively shudders away from the wetness, pouting at him. “I’m sure, Tae. I want this. I want you.”   
  
“You can have me anyways,” Taemin says, and it feels so much like a weird, dumb first time but Jonghyun bursts into giggles that take a long moment to quiet as Taemin shakes his head at him in fond amusement.   
  
“I know,” Jonghyun says, once he can speak without laughing. He’s trying to be open here. “But I want this. I want to try.”   
  
“Okay, baby,” Taemin says, already slipping into his role easily, and Jonghyun takes a deep breath and lets himself follow suit, leaning against Taemin for support despite the wetness. Taemin curls a hand around Jonghyun’s waist, thumb rubbing at the skin just above the knot of the towel. “You don’t need this then, do you?”   
  
He pulls at the towel, not hard enough to actually tug it off, but all it takes is Jonghyun stepping back for his fingers to pull the knot undone, letting the towel crumple to the floor. And then Jonghyun is naked, skin still damp, and Taemin is standing in front of him, fully dressed. The power imbalance is striking, even if Taemin is only in jeans and a casual shirt.   
  
Jonghyun takes a shaky breath. “My bed?” he asks, as much a request as a question.   
  
“Mm, you don’t want me to just bend you over the counter, baby?” Taemin asks, and it’s just to get a rise out of Jonghyun, but it works, Jonghyun’s eyes flickering to the counter, to the mirror in front of it. “Don’t you want to watch me fuck you open?”   
  
“I… ah,” Jonghyun says because the thought of it alone is enough to make him want, but they’ll have more time to explore that. They both know what tonight is for.   
  
Taemin leads him out of the bathroom, pulling him down the hall, and leads them into Jonghyun’s door, moves to sit on the bed. When Jonghyun hesitated, just for a moment, Taemin smiles. “Come sit in my lap, baby boy.”   
  
Jonghyun bites back a soft noise of want and sits, facing Taemin with his legs spread wide over his lap and his arms draped over Taemin’s thin shoulders. Taemin fists the back of his hair, tugging his head back, and presses his mouth to Jonghyun’s pulse.   
  
“Nervous?” he asks and sucks at the skin just hard enough to leave a brief red mark. It won’t bruise, and a part of Jonghyun is almost disappointed, but Taemin is nipping his way down to his collarbones where he can leave dark, pretty marks without completely bruising up Jonghyun’s throat.   
  
“Ah, a… a little,” Jonghyun breathes. “But I want it. So much”   
  
“I know, baby. So good for me,” he murmurs. “Trust me. I’m gonna take such good care of you.”   
  
“I know,” Jonghyun sighs. “Daddy, please.”   
  
“Good boy,” Taemin says, and tugs Jonghyun’s hair sharply, pressing a kiss to the mole in the center of Jonghyun’s chest. “My pretty baby.”   
  
Jonghyun melts, tipping his head back into Taemin’s grip obediently, spreading his legs a little wider and just giving in. He wants this. He needs this. And Taemin is going to give it to him.   
  
“We’re gonna start slow today, baby,” Taemin says, and gives Jonghyun just enough time to start pouting before he adds, “And you’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you?”   
  
Jonghyun nods shakily, his next breath uneven as the action pulls his own hair a little, and Taemin guides him in for a quick kiss before he lets go of Jonghyun’s hair completely and slides his hands down Jonghyun’s sides instead, fingers pressing in just slightly. Jonghyun trembles, breath catching when Taemin’s hands get down to his hips, digging in firmly.   
  
“I didn’t hear an answer, Jonghyunnie.”   
  
“I’ll be good for you,” he whispers and bites his lip when just saying it aloud makes his cock twitch.   
  
“Look at you,” Taemin says, amusement lacing his voice. “Getting hard for me just from being told you’re good, just from doing what you’re told.”   
  
Jonghyun blushes, ducking his head a little. “I’m… I want…”   
  
“Be patient,” Taemin says. “Want you in my lap for a bit longer.”   
  
Jonghyun wants to tell Taemin that that’s not _ fair _ , that Taemin is one of the least patient people in the world. But when Taemin gets like this that’s not true. Taemin takes care of Jonghyun first, and it’s always Jonghyun who gets needy and desperate, like he is now, his voice a whine as he pleads, “Daddy, please. I want it. You said it was my reward.”   
  
“Only good boys get rewards,” Taemin reminds him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to ask like a good boy?”   
  
Jonghyun shivers. “I…” he starts, and his cheeks are flaming, but he’s Taemin’s good boy, and he can ask for what he wants. “I want your fingers, please.”   
  
Taemin does a poor job of hiding his smirk. “I don’t know, baby,” he teases, but his hands have disappeared from Jonghyun’s waist and Jonghyun hears the soft click of the lube cap, his heart jumping in anticipation. “You gonna be a good boy and take all of them?”   
  
Jonghyun moans softly. “Yes,” he agrees at once because that’s the whole point of this. The whole point of tonight. “Yes, please, I want everything.”   
  
“Greedy baby,” Taemin says, and grips his hip again with one hand, the other reaching around to press cold, slick fingers against Jonghyun’s hole. “Ride daddy’s fingers then.”   
  
_ “Ah,” _ Jonghyun gasps and presses down. Taemin had said they were starting slow, but Jonghyun lets out a pathetic, disbelieving noise when Taemin only slides one inside him. He’s always started with two, and Jonghyun feels cheated somehow, because, after all his practice, this is too easy, not nearly enough.   
  
“No,” he whines, grinding down desperately. “More. Please.”   
  
“You’ll take what you’re given,” Taemin says, voice slightly sharp in that way that makes Jonghyun gasp, clenching around Taemin’s finger.   
  
It still doesn’t feel big enough, not even close, and he lets out a petulant whine. “Please,” he whispers. “I can take more. You know I can take more. I’ll be so good, daddy. I want it. Want you to— _ ah!” _   
  
Taemin grins. “Thought you could take it, baby,” he purrs, three fingers deep in Jonghyun now from where he forced them inside during Jonghyun’s begging. It’s not quite a painful stretch, but it was sudden and shocking and Jonghyun buckles a little, too off guard to do anything but moan. “Come on baby, you can do this much for me, hmm?”   
  
Jonghyun thinks he nods, but he isn’t entirely sure. He rocks down onto Taemin’s fingers, slowly at first, but speeding up quickly. This is nothing. Taemin has trained him to take so much more than this, and Jonghyun is going to be so good and take so much for him.   
  
“Pretty boy,” Taemin whispers, just before he presses the fourth finger in, and Jonghyun gasps and lets his head loll back some, fucking himself down onto Taemin’s hand like a whore, his own hands digging into the backs of Taemin’s shoulders for purchase to help him fuck himself down harder, faster.   
  
“Daddy,” Jonghyun whimpers, and Taemin laughs, unmoving, making Jonghyun do all of the work. It makes him feel helpless and wanton and everything that Jonghyun knows he is. It’s so good, and Jonghyun’s head spins a little, his legs burning with exertion.   
  
“You look so pretty in my lap like this,” Taemin says, amidst soft coos of his name, gentle murmurs of praise. “You’s so gorgeous, fucking yourself on my fingers like a good little slut. You can’t get enough, can you?”   
  
And it’s… it’s Jonghyun’s chance to back out, he realizes vaguely. He could say that this is good. He could ride Taemin’s hand like this until he was begging for Taemin to let him come or to slip a plug into him or to fuck him open. He has before. He  _ could. _   
  
Jonghyun shakes his head. “More,” he pleads. “Need  _ more.” _   
  
“Fuck,” Taemin says, and his hand squeezes Jonghyun’s hip gently even as his voice goes hard. “Okay, baby. Get on the bed. I’ll give you more.”   
  
It takes Jonghyun a moment to get his legs under him. They shake, leaving Jonghyun barely steady as he slips out of Taemin’s lap and onto the bed. He hears the click of the cap again as he moves, and he shudders with anticipation as Taemin shifts to kneel behind him, dry hand catching at Jonghyun’s thigh to help drag his legs further apart.   
  
“Ready, baby?” he murmurs, and presses his fingers inside slowly, two then three then four, leading up to… to… “Jonghyunnie, baby, relax for me. You’re doing so well. Such a good boy.”   
  
Jonghyun shudders.  _ “Please,” _ he chokes out, fingers tightening in the sheets. “Please, just… I want it. Daddy, fuck, please. I want it so bad.”   
  
“Relax,” Taemin says again, and Jonghyun is trying, but his head is spinning and his arms are shaking and, and–   
  
Taemin’s hand catches the back of his neck, and he pushes gently, down and down until Jonghyun’s arms give and he crumples, face and chest flat against the mattress and ass up, on display. Taemin’s fingers are still buried inside of him, and Taemin twists them hard enough to hurt, the new position making Jonghyun inhale so sharply he almost chokes.   
  
“Relax, Jonghyun,” Taemin says, and it’s all order now, a command that Jonghyun is helpless not to obey. “You’re so tight, baby. So tense. How am I supposed to get my hand in you, huh?”   
  
And it’s the first time they’ve addressed it by what it is, but the enormity of it washes over Jonghyun like a tidal wave. He’s shaking, arms collapsed under him, and he digs his nails into the sheets, quivering under Taemin’s touch.   
  
“I… I can’t,” he fumbles, and then, “Make me. Please make me. I’ll take it. I’ll be good. Need you to make me. Please, daddy. Please, Tae. I trust you.”   
  
Jonghyun’s face is crushed into the bed, and he can’t see Taemin’s expression, but he knows what that inhale means, that soft noise of pleasure.   
  
“Yeah, you want me to hold you down like this and just make you take it for me? Such a good boy. So fucking eager for me,” he whispers, and it sounds like a fucking confession instead of filth.   
  
Jonghyun whines. “All for you, daddy. Please.”   
  
“My good boy,” Taemin says, and there’s one more click of lube, a moment of coldness that makes Jonghyun gasp, and then Taemin is pushing his thumb in with the rest of his fingers. It’s just the tip at first, and Jonghyun’s legs nearly give out. His cock twitches almost violently, and he remembers the first time Taemin did this, the way just that press had made him come untouched.   
  
But Taemin’s not stopping this time, not making him come and pulling away. He’s pushing further, and not a single one of the plugs Jonghyun has taken has prepared him for the way it hurts when Taemin’s knuckle presses him open.   
  
He feels like he’s caught in limbo at the widest part of Taemin’s hand, seconds stretching into eternity, and he nears a muffled series of sounds that he only dimly recognizes are him screaming, voice only vaguely muted by the pillow.   
  
“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, and his voice is full of awe, and then time catches up and Jonghyun sags like a broken doll, panting as his hole closes around Taemin’s  _ wrist. _ Taemin’s wrist. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _   
  
“Tae,” Jonghyun says, and his voice crackles pathetically, shot from his screaming. _ “Daddy.  _ Fuck, I—  _ nn, _ god, please.”   
  
It’s incoherent, and Jonghyun is beyond caring. He trembles, but only faintly, his entire body loose.   
  
“So good, Jonghyunnie. Such a good boy. Look at you, fuck,” Taemin says and his voice is tight and shaky in that way he gets when he’s turned on, when he’s close to coming.   
  
_ “Daddy,” _ Jonghyun chokes out, “I… I need…  _ fuck _ . I’m so… I’m so  _ full.” _   
  
“So _ pretty, _ ” Taemin nearly growls out, and Jonghyun can hear his take a deep breath to steady himself. “Can you come for me?”   
  
And Jonghyun can’t, he can’t, because if he comes, he’ll clench, and he’s so  _ open _ , and he  _ can’t. _   
  
Taemin lets up the hold on Jonghyun’s neck. “Jonghyunnie,” he says, and the tone of his voice shoots through Jonghyun, Jonghyun inhaling a gasp as Taemin’s words hit him just seconds before Taemin’s hand closes around Jonghyun’s cock.  _ “Come.” _   
  
And Jonghyun can’t  _ not _ . He screams, voice not nearly as muffled now, and he can feel the tears in his eyes, feel the way his body tenses and the way it sends fire up his spine, and Jonghyun is sobbing now, thick and desperate and,  _ “Please, please, please, daddy, Tae, please, daddy,” _ a stream of everything that he knows how to think right now.   
  
He comes back down shaking. Taemin pulls his hand free, and Jonghyun sobs harshly, but it only takes Taemin seconds to yank his own shirt off, wiping his hand off on it and tossing it aside. He tugs Jonghyun into his arms, holding him there, pressing kiss after kiss to Jonghyun’s head, his cheeks, his lips.   
  
“Baby,” he says. “Baby, talk to me when you can. You’re so good. That was… fuck, that was so amazing. You’re so good for me. So perfect. You’re— god, I love you so much, you have no idea, I—"   
  
Jonghyun whimpers when Taemin stops talking, looking up at him helplessly.   
  
Taemin’s eyes are wide, his face gone pale. His hands stutter on Jonghyun’s back just for a moment, and he’s blinking rapidly. “I… Jonghyunnie,” he says, and his voice is hesitant. “I mean it baby. You’re so perfect. And I do, I… it doesn’t matter. You’re so good. You’re beautiful. God. Jonghyunnie.”   
  
He strokes Jonghyun’s hair gently, using his clean hand, though they both need a shower again anyways. His voice is soft as he murmurs to Jonghyun, the same things over and over. How good, how pretty, how perfect.   
  
Jonghyun’s shaking slows. His brain is still sluggish, trying to catch up, trying to take stock. He’s sore, but not in pain. He feels oversensitive, but not in a bad way. He feels flushed, but in a good way, warm and soft and safe here in Taemin’s hold.   
  
“Taeminnie,” he manages after a bit, and the happy noise Taemin lets out makes his heart swell. He means to repeat it, the noise that comes out of his mouth is almost a giggle. “Love you too,” he mumbles. “So much.”   
  
“Baby,” Taemin says, a little unsure. “Are you…?”   
  
Jonghyun whines softly and nuzzles against him. “Love me,” he demands.   
  
“I do,” Taemin says. “Of course I do. I just didn’t mean to say it for the first time after fisting you.”   
  
And Jonghyun giggles again, helpless and so happy that he feels like his heart might burst. “Love me,” he demands again and curls into Taemin’s arms.   
  
“I do,” Taemin says again, and his voice is full of wonder and affection.   
  
Jonghyun is a mess in Taemin’s arms, sticky and gross and sore, and Taemin loves him.   
  
Jonghyun can’t think of any place in the world he’d rather be.   
  
–   
  
“Carry me,” Jonghyun whines, stretching his arms up towards Taemin. He looks soft in the early morning sunlight, he knows, and he’s using it to his advantage. “Tae, carry me. I don’t wanna walk.”   
  
“Lazy,” Taemin says, lifting an eyebrow at him, though he’s starting to cave already. “It’s like 30 feet to the kitchen.”   
  
Jonghyun pouts. “Yeah, but you didn’t have a  _ fist  _ up your  _ ass _ last night,” he says.  _ “Carry me.” _   
  
“You better be glad I love you,” Taemin laughs, and it’s teasing, but there’s also a question in his voice.   
  
Jonghyun beams. “I am,” he chirps and stretches out his arms one more time until Taemin reaches down to help pick him up. “I love you too.”   
  
And it’s not funny that Taemin nearly drops him, but Jonghyun laughs all the way to the kitchen anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from [tumblr](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com).


End file.
